This invention relates to fish hook removal tools and particularly to a two-piece, metal fish hook remover of unique construction.
A variety of hook removal tools have been proposed heretofore. Some of them appear quite useful, but typically are not susceptible to easy, inexpensive manufacture so as to be practical.